Reap What You Sow
Reap What You Sow is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-seventh case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred eighty-eighth case overall. It takes place in the Newmark district of Grimsborough. Plot Jones and the player rushed to Christian Bateman's getaway helicopter to stop his escape, only to find him dead next to it, shot in the chest with a dart and apparently poisoned. Mid-investigation, Rozetta Pierre called the team to learn of their progress in the investigation. Shortly after, Cathy traced Bateman's GPS history and pinpointed Ad Astra's secret hideout. Rita, Jones, and the player then went to the hideout and was able to knock out Mayor Joe Warren with sleeping gas before securing the area for investigation. The team then found the coordinates to Julia Brine's hideout in Spring Fields and arrested her there. Later, the police reported that Eoin Cafferey had tried breaking in Ad Astra's hideout. The team finally found evidence to arrest Mayor Warren for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Warren admitted that after they first used their superpowers, they found that the serum was physically hurting them. However, Bateman refused to stop using his powers; by the time he died, Bateman was regularly having convulsions and was incoherent. When Rozetta and Warren then went to the helipad to stop Bateman from escaping, they found him in excruciating pain, begging them to put him out of his misery. Warren then shot Bateman in the heart with a tranquilizer gun. In a protected cell, Judge Powell sentenced him to life imprisonment for the murder and for his crimes as an Ad Astra member. Post-trial, Martine confirmed that the serum was slowly killing Bateman. Jones and the player then investigated the hideout and found Rozetta's autobiography. Per Gabriel, Rozetta had written it while in prison and reading between the lines, he learned that Rozetta had always been trying (and failing) to get the approval of her mother, Denise Daniels. The day the meteorite fell, Denise began doting on Rozetta in order to get her to build a dome around the meteorite. After DreamLife had fully exploited the meteorite however, Denise thought that Rozetta outlived her usefulness. The team then called Rozetta once again, who confirmed the team's findings and told them that the superhuman serum was Denise's idea, making Ad Astra believe that it was for them to take so they could rule the world. However, by the time Denise had taken over the dome, she had deemed Ad Astra useless and was deliberately keeping the serum from them, leading Louis Leroux to investigate before his murder. Rozetta then directed the team to their hideout for Leroux's footage of the dome. From his video diary, the team learned that Leroux had discovered that Denise had a secret lab miles away from the dome, from which he then stole a sample of the serum; however, Leroux was apprehensive of using it. The team then called Rozetta again, who said that Leroux had witnessed a horrific sight in the lab. He also told them to examine the serum first before using it, but Ad Astra was forced to take it in order to have a fighting chance against Denise. Rozetta then advised the team to be careful in their fight against Denise. Meanwhile, Amir asked Rita and the player to find some bocryx metal to forge an engagement ring out of. Not long after they gave him the metal, Amir proposed to Jasper Everett, after which Jasper gladly said yes. After all the events, Ramirez told the team that he recognized the alley Leroux was standing in after he infiltrated the secret lab, and so the team decided to hurry to the secret lab. Summary Victim *'Christian Bateman' (found dead next to a helicopter) Murder Weapon *'Tranquilizer Gun' Killer *'Joe Warren' Suspects C288P1.png|Eoin Cafferey C288P2.png|Trudy Lively C288P3.png|Rozetta Pierre C288P4.png|Joe Warren C288P5.png|Julia Brine Quasi-suspect(s) C288PQ1.png|Amir C288PQ2.png|Jasper Everett Killer's Profile *The killer is a sharpshooter. *The killer is allergic to shellfish. *The killer reads Modern Hunter magazine. *The killer wears a badge. *The killer wears dark blue clothes. Crime Scenes C288CS1A.jpg|Helipad C288CS1B.jpg|Bateman's Chopper C288CS2A.jpg|Subway Station C288CS2B.jpg|Station Entrance C288CS3A.jpg|Ad Astra Hideout C288CS3B.jpg|Training Room Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Helipad. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Victim's Phone, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Christian Bateman) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Subway Ticket; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Subway Station) *Investigate Subway Station. (Prerequisite: Subway Ticket restored; Clues: Bateman's Briefcase, Bateman's Sweater) *Examine Bateman's Briefcase. (Result: Passport Note) *Examine Handwritten Note. (New Suspect: Trudy Lively) *Confront Trudy Lively about Bateman's fake passport. (Prerequisite: Trudy Lively's Handwriting identified) *Examine Bateman's Sweater. (Result: Green Foam) *Analyze Green Foam. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to shellfish; New Suspect: Rozetta Pierre) *Answer Rozetta Pierre's video call. (Prerequisite: Green Foam analyzed) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone; New Suspect: Eoin Cafferey) *Ask Eoin Cafferey about his last call with Bateman. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone unlocked) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a sharpshooter) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ad Astra Hideout. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Mayor Joe Warren, Security Alarm) *Examine Security Alarm. (Result: Unlocked Security Alarm; New Suspect: Joe Warren) *Confront Joe Warren about Bateman's murder. (Prerequisite: Security Alarm unlocked; Profile updated: Warren is allergic to shellfish) *Investigate Ad Astra Hideout again. (Prerequisite: Security Alarm unlocked; Clue: Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Fornax Coordinates) *Analyze Fornax Coordinates. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Julia Brine) *Find and arrest Julia Brine. (Prerequisite: Fornax Coordinates analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Station Entrance; Profile updated: Julia is a sharpshooter and is allergic to shellfish) *Investigate Station Entrance. (Prerequisite: Julia interrogated; Clues: Faded Key Tag, Helicopter Helmet, Cleaning Cart) *Examine Faded Key Tag. (Result: Message on Key) *Analyze Message on Key. (12:00:00) *Confront Trudy Lively about her connection with Denise. (Prerequisite: Message on Key analyzed) *Examine Helicopter Helmet. (Result: Beige Cream) *Examine Beige Cream. (Result: Freckle Cream) *Confront Rozetta Pierre about her presence on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Freckle Cream identified under microscope; Profile updated: Rozetta is a sharpshooter and is allergic to shellfish) *Examine Cleaning Cart. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Tranquilizer Gun; Attribute: The killer reads Modern Hunter magazine; Profile updated: Eoin reads Modern Hunter magazine) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Find out why Eoin Cafferey tried to break into the hideout. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Training Room) *Investigate Training Room. (Prerequisite: Eoin interrogated; Clues: Hologram Device, Broken Dummy) *Examine Hologram Device. (Result: Unlocked Device) *Speak to Julia Brine about Bateman rejecting her. (Prerequisite: Hologram Device unlocked; Profiles updated: Julia reads Modern Hunter magazine, Trudy reads Modern Hunter magazine) *Examine Broken Dummy. (Result: Bateman Dummy) *Analyze Bateman Dummy. (09:00:00) *Ask Joe Warren why he was using Bateman's dummy as target practice. (Prerequisite: Bateman Dummy analyzed; Profile updated: Warren is a sharpshooter and reads Modern Hunter magazine) *Investigate Bateman's Chopper. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Gun Case, Accessories Bag) *Examine Gun Case. (Result: Dark Fibers) *Analyze Dark Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears dark blue clothes) *Examine Accessories Bag. (Result: Tranquilizer Darts) *Analyze Tranquilizer Darts. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Endgame (3/6). (1 star) Endgame (3/6) *Investigate Ad Astra Hideout. (Available after unlocking Endgame; Clue: String Bound Papers) *Examine String Bound Papers. (Result: Rozetta's Autobiography) *Analyze Rozetta's Autobiography. (06:00:00) *Question Rozetta about her mother. (Prerequisite: Rozetta's Autobiography analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Training Room. (Prerequisite: Rozetta interrogated; Clue: Open Locker) *Examine Open Locker. (Result: Recording Device Camera) *Analyze Pro-Ultra Camera. (06:00:00) *Question Rozetta about her mother's secret lab. (Prerequisite: Pro-Ultra Camera analyzed) *Find out what Amir wants. (Available after unlocking Endgame; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Bateman's Chopper. (Prerequisite: Amir interrogated; Clue: Equipment Box) *Examine Equipment Box. (Result: Compass) *Analyze Compass. (06:00:00) *Help Amir propose to Jasper. (Prerequisite: Compass analyzed; Reward: Wedding Headpiece) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the idiom "to reap what you sow", meaning to receive justice for your actions, whether good or bad, but more commonly the latter. *This is one of seven cases in The Conspiracy where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *This is one of the cases in which more than one suspect is arrested. *When examining Bateman's briefcase from the "Subway Station" crime scene, several books with the photo of The Viturvian Man ''can be seen. *In the "Station Entrance" crime scene, a poster of ''Plants vs. Zombies can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Newmark